Maldito, Sebastian
by omglouise
Summary: Sebastian decide Jugar un poco con su Joven Amo y deja a su alcanze un "Elixir Demoniaco", Que se te ocurre Ciel? Contiene: OoC. One-Shot.


**Notas de la Autora: **Minna-San! Konnichiwa! ^^ Logre plasmar mi sueño en unas cuantas hojas de World y salio esto! :'3 Sep! Aunque no lo crean esto fue un sueño que tuve así que dije: "_Porque no intentarlo"_ e.e'! en mi sueño era más raro! Estaba Sebastian en el cuarto de mis padres, Ciel comenzó con su pataleta de niño ebrio y todo eso O/o.**Reeditado.**

* * *

**Maldito, Sebastian.**

* * *

-Bocchan, es hora de dormir.-El fiel mayordomo entro al despacho de su amo.

-Hai.-Respondió el más pequeño saliendo de la habitación.

Ya en el cuarto Sebastian se dispuso a desvestir a su amo.

-Bien, si me permite.-El shitsuji se agacho a la altura del menor para comenzar a desvestir a su amo y colocarle su camisón de dormir.-Dulces sueños amo.-El azabache ayudo a Ciel a meterse entre las colchas.

-Buenas noches.-Respondió este.

Pasaron algunas horas en las que el niño no podía conciliar el sueño, decidido pateo las sabanas y se levantó con intenciones de mirar la ventana pero se percató de algo.

-¿Qué diantres es esto?.-Se preguntaba el de cabellos grisáceos mientras observaba en su mesa auxiliar una bandeja con una botella que contenía un liquido de color rojizo y a su lado una copa.- seguro a Sebastian se le olvido.-El pequeño tomo entre sus finas manos la botella.-¿Qué diablos es esto? No tiene identificación, nada.-Le quito el corcho y lo olfateo un poco-Tiene un olor dulce.- sirvió una pequeña cantidad en la copa y lo tomo-No sabe tan mal.-El pequeño siguió bebiendo de aquel elixir desconocido como para estar un poco ebrio.

Comenzó a pensar en el día de su muerte, El sacrificio y en sus padres.

-Sebastian.-Musito sin darse cuenta.

-Me llamaba My lord.-El mayordomo apareció de la nada pero se tuvo que llevar una mano a su boca de la impresión- Boo..Chan.-El moreno se quedó como una estatua al ver lo que SU joven amo estaba haciendo.

Ciel estaba sentado en su gran cama con el camisón abierto y su ropa interior hasta sus tobillos con la mirada perdida sin saber que estaba observando su parte noble.

-Bocchan.-Sebastian soltó una pequeña risa.- ¿Porque hace eso?.-Se acercó a él y le abrocho su pijama, le subió su ropa interior y trato de acostarlo nuevamente pero el jovencito lo interrumpió.

-Sebastian.-Pronuncio el joven mientras un sonrojo se asomaba en sus tersas mejillas.

Sebastian pudo percibir el aliento a licor de su joven amo y de inmediato ladeo la cabeza hacia la mesa auxiliar cayendo en la cuenta de que ya había bebido casi todo el contenido de la botella.

Ciel aprovechando la distracción de su mayordomo lo jalo de la manga haciendo que Sebastian cayera sobre su amo.

-Disculpe Boochan.-Sebastian se apresuró a levantarse pero Ciel rodeo su cintura con sus piernas presionando sus sexos.

-¿Qué cree que hace Boochan?.-Pregunto Sebastian sintiendo la deliciosa presión en su miembro el cual ya empezaba a reaccionar.

Ciel no respondió y restregó descaradamente sus Sexos, De manera desesperada.

Sebastian no resistió más y también hizo lo que Ciel, Restregar sus miembros. Ciel soltó un pequeño gemido lo cual incentivo más al demonio.

Sebastian subió la camisola pasando delicadamente por la cabeza del conde dejando así aprisionados sus brazos.

-¿Qué Haces-_Ahh!_.-Gimió de sorpresa Ciel, Al sentir que Sebastian apretaba uno de sus pezones.

-Oh! Boochan, Se está endureciendo.-Dijo con burla el mayor mientras seguía apretando uno de sus botones rosas, los masajeo y apretó pero no los lamio. Eso era lo que ansiaba Ciel en ese momento.

-L-Lámelos.-Ordeno Ciel, pero Sebastian hizo caso omiso.-Que pasa? Dije que los-Nghh…Ahh!.-Sebastian se llevó el pezón izquierdo y el derecho lo retorció con fuerza llegando a lastimarlo un poco.

Mordisqueo, Lamió y succiono el pequeño botoncito y luego intercambio por el derecho al cual dio lengüetazos.

-Ahh..Ngh…Ahgh!.-Sebastian sonrió y mordió levemente.-AH!

-Booochan, Al parecer este es su punto débil.-Dijo divertido mientras Ciel se recuperaba de la sensación.

Sebastian bajo la ropa interior del niño y tomo el pequeño pedazo de órgano y comenzó a masturbarlo.

-Ahh!.-Ciel no aguantaba tanto placer-O al menos eso pensaba-Hasta que Sebastian lo introdujo en su boca.-Aghh!...Nhgh!..Ahh-Agh!.-Ciel se retorcía y en un intento de cerrar sus piernas pero Sebastian no se lo permitió hasta que Ciel se vino en su boca.

-Delicioso.-Fue lo único que dijo ya que el también necesitaba atención. Se levantó ante la atenta mirada del niño y se desnudó sensualmente causando un mayor sonrojo ante su "inocente" niño y se quitó la ropa interior dejando que su miembro erguido se alzara en todo su orgullo, Se sentó frente a su joven amo y se acomodó para luego masturbase y dejar salir pequeños suspiros y gemidos para incentivar a su joven amo.

Ciel llevado por la curiosidad se acercó y Sebastian tomo su cabecita indicándole que abriera la boca, Ciel obedeció y metió el gran miembro en su pequeña cavidad bucal, Sebastian gimió extasiado y Ciel comenzó a saborearla como si de una paleta se tratase, Lo saco y lamio la base luego lo metió y paso su lengüita por la punta y la mordió levemente sorprendiendo a Sebastian quien no lo soporto más y se vino dentro de la boca de Ciel, Al parecer fue mucho semen para el niño ya que se le escurría entre las comisura de sus labios.

-Oh Boochan! Se ve tan tierno así.-Elogio el azabache acercándose al niño y recostándolo posicionándose sobre él, lamio sensualmente su propia semilla y se acomodó entre las piernas del niño simulando embestidas.

-Ahh…B-Baka…No hagas…Eso..Ahg.-Ciel se estremecía ante el delicioso contacto, Sebastian introdujo 2 de sus dedos debilitando a Ciel.

El niño se removió incomodo ante la sensación incomoda pero Sebastian comenzó a moverlos en forma de tijera e introduciéndolos más adentro.

-Boochan, Ya es hora.-Aviso Sebastian.-Tranquilo, No le hare daño.-Le dijo dulcemente al oído.

Se empujó adentro poco a poco, Ciel soltó varias lágrimas las cuales intentaba retener pero Sebastian las limpio dulcemente, De una sola embestida entro y Ciel gimió de dolor.

-Ngh….-Sebastian se retuvo un momento esperando que Ciel se acostumbrara a la intromisión lo cual supo que ya estaba más que listo cuando Ciel comenzó a mover sus caderas, Sebastian empezó con estocadas suaves pero luego aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-Ahh..Ngh..Ahh…S-Sebastian!.-Sebastian sonrió dulcemente y pronto se encontró el mismo gimiendo el nombre de Ciel.

Termino vaciándose dentro del niño, Una sensación placentera para ambos.

Ciel respiraba agitadamente, Sebastian se quitó encima de él para darle espacio y procedió a vestirse, Acomodo a Ciel entre las cálidas colchas y le dio las buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Joven Amo.-Deposito un dulce beso en su sudorosa frente y se dispuso a ir a descansar.

* * *

Al día Siguiente Sebastian se apareció como todas las mañanas a despertar a su Joven Amo.

-Despierte Joven Amo, Tiene una agenda ocupada.-Ciel se removió un poco y luego salió mostrando su cara soñolienta.

-Buenos Días Sebastian, Agh.-Se tocó la cabeza con gesto de dolor.-Porque me duele tanto la cabeza?.-Estaba por levantarse cuando dejo una pierna fuera de la cama pero se percató de algo.-Porque estoy desnudo?.-Pregunto mirando a Sebastian.

El azabache lo miro tiernamente y entonces Ciel recordó lo que hizo.

-Y-Yo…

-No hace falta que diga algo Joven Amo, Fue culpa del Licor.-Dijo Mientras servía el Té.

-¿Licor? ¿Qué Licor?.-Se sentó y acomodo decentemente.

-_"Elixir Demoniaco" _Es su nombre, Lo traje al mundo humano ya que un joven de la aristocracia debe aprender a diferenciar un vino, licor y bebida de la otra.-Explico entregándole el plato con comida.

-Hay también de ese licor en este mundo?.-Pregunto ingenuo.

-Oh, Si Boochan! No es el primero en pactar con un demonio.-Dijo mirando a Ciel dulcemente.-Bien, Lo dejare descansar My Lord.-Retiro todo en el carrito y acomodo muy bien a Ciel para luego besar su frente y retirarse.

Ciel cerró pesadamente los Ojos y luego los abrió de Golpe mirando hacia la mesa auxiliar encontrando la botella de la discordia junto a una nota que decía lo siguiente:

_Se me olvidaba decirle Boochan, El vino también nos hace entrar en una fase de….Lujuria._

_Dulces Sueños (: _

-Maldito, Sebastian.-Rugió el Conde.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Bien! Eso es todo! No olviden: _Review! _3 Ah! Por cierto, ._. mi sueño fue más raro:

_**Me encontraba en mi habitación pero extrañamente era Ciel ._. Todo en mi pieza estaba igual solo que tenía la apariencia de Ciel! Luego Sebastian "me "colocó la típica bata blanca, y dejo una charola con una botella en la mesa de mi armario [Abres el armario de ropa y hay una mesa de noche para colocar más ropa] El cual estaba frente a mi cama .' Ni siquiera cerró la puerta, simplemente se fue! Me levante y tome la botella y me la zampe de un solo golpe! Sebastian entro :S y me la quito diciendo algo que no puedo recordar, la coloco en la charola y se la llevo! Espere un rato y Salí, Él estaba acostado…Emm…Como decirlo! o/o Bueno….Lo vi desde el pasillo: La puerta abierta, el acostado de espaldas solo pude ver su espalda vestido con el mismo traje de mayordomo, me acerque y lo vi con Matilda! La puta monja esa! Esa ramera, zorra…xd llegue a la cocina y volví a beber de la botella pero Sebastian me la quito y…Ya! Me desperté! O_O Les juro que fue traumante! **_

Síganme en:

Twitter: omglouise

**Louise. xoxo**


End file.
